


The Lesson For The Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Lesson for the day: snow's not supposed to be orange. (08/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The snow was actually orange. Folding his arms across his chest, Trip leaned back against the shuttlepod and tilted his head back to watch the very fluffy, very _orange_ flakes as they floated to the ground.

"Beautiful." Hoshi murmured softly, stopping next to him, her gaze on the sky as well.

"Yeah," He nodded, looking over at her with a faint smile. "Gorgeous." His gaze lingered on her face for a moment longer than necessary before it returned to the snow-covered hills.

Hoshi surpressed a blush, shaking her head. "I can't convince myself it's actually snow."

Trip chuckled. "I know what you mean. My brain's convinced snow's supposed to be white but the scanner doesn't lie." He grinned. "Unless T'Pol tweaked it. Vulcan practical joke maybe?"

She laughed, nudging him lightly. "Very funny, Trip. If the Sub-Commander hears you, who knows what she'll do."

"Logic me to death?" He joked, smiling as an orange flake landed on Hoshi's nose. His smile softening, he reached out to brush it away. "Think this stuff tastes like it looks?"

She smiled impishly. "Is it safe to find out?"

"Don't remember hearing about anything toxic in the briefing." He thought back. "Should be safe." He watched Hoshi tilt her head back and stick out her tongue in an attempt to catch a snowflake. He grinned as she bobbed and weaved until a large flake landed on the tip.

"Well?" He waited expectantly as she drew it into her mouth, tasting it.

"Ugh." Hoshi mock-shuddered. "Yuck."

"That bad?" Trip grinned at the disgusted expression on her face.

"Salty." She clarified with a smile. "And very bitter."

He considered her answer then his grin widened. "Guess the lesson for the day is don't eat orange snow."

Hoshi laughed, shaking her head, and looking out a the orange-covered landscape. "I'll be sure to tell the captain to record that in his log." She murmured dryly, brushing a loose hair away from her face.

"Hey, some of the best advice I've ever gotten sounded like that!" Trip protested as her laughter bubbled to the surface once more. "It's good stuff."

She nodded, humoring him. After a moment, Hoshi looked over with a thoughtful expression. "Trip?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"You don't suppose I just ate a life form do you?"

"Hope not. Cap'n Archer'll be mad if we make first contact by eatin' one of the natives."

"Here's to hoping..." She agreed. "Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I tasted one and not you?"

"Easy," He grinned. "I listen to the advice I"m given."

"Trip!"


End file.
